1. Technical Field of the Invention
Specifically, though not exclusively, the device of the invention is usefully employed in the conserves industry for separating juice or pulp of fruit or vegetables from their skins, seeds and other waste.
The device comprises a tubular strain, provided with an inlet for the produce to be treated, and a discharge outlet for the refuse generated during treatment, at the centre of which, extending from the inlet to the discharge outlet, is situated a rotatable shaft which can be rotated on command. The shaft radially bears a plurality of spatulas, each of which terminates very close to the surface of the strain and moves the produce to be treated centrifugally, pressing it against the strain; the refuse is also nudged towards the discharge outlet. The device also comprises a cover, surrounding the discharge shaft, which is provided with an outlet mouth for the extracted juice or pulp.
2. Prior Art
The prior art teaches devices of this type; an example is described in Italian patent application no. 67132A/77.
One of the disadvantages of known devices is that between strain and spatulas there exists a danger of crushing seeds and skins of produce, resulting in a freeing of bitter tastes which can affect the quality of the finished product.
A further drawback is reduced productivity, that is, a reduced quantity of extracted product per unit of time in relation to power utilized and size of the device used.
A further drawback is that the spatulas wear out quickly and have therefore to be frequently substituted.
A still further drawback in known devices is that the strain, which is fine and slim, cannot be very long as it would deform, which leads to limited potential production of the device.
A still further drawback in known devices is represented by the fact that the strain is subjected to considerable mechanical stress due to the large mass of produce rotating at high speed.